Demigod Game Night
by anonymous999999999
Summary: Aphrodite has a camp game night with Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Except not everyone is invited, only the couples. Percabeth, Jasper, Leyna, Tratie, Frazel, Silendorf, and Thalico. What could go wrong? One-shot.


Hi! I just randomly thought of this... so here you go!

Summary: Aphrodite has a camp game night with Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Except not everyone is invited, only the couples. Percabeth, Jasper, Leyna, Tratie, Frazel, Silendorf, and Thalico. What could go wrong?

* * *

Quote: "Love is like a lost object. If you search too hard you won't find it, but if you forget about it momentarily it will show up in the most unexpected way."

-Unknown

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I took a deep breathe. Today I received an anonymous letter from one of the gods that said "come to this party or you will die! Be at the dining pavilion at 6 pm." No really that's what it said. I didn't really want to be a party pooper, but that didn't sound too friendly.

I was so lost in thought that I stood on the doorstep to the Aphrodite cabin for five minutes before I realized I was there. I knocked on the door, and waited. Lucy answered the door a minute later.

"YAY! It's Annabeth! Part of the wonderful Percabeth!" she screamed. I blushed tomato red.

Silena Beauregard, one of the only daughters of Aphrodite that I liked, came to the door a minute later.

"Hi Annabeth, I am so so sorry." Silena said, closing the door behind her.

"That's okay I am used to it. Did you get a letter like this today?" I asked, giving her the letter.

"Yes!" Silena said, after reading it.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well you are going to come over here at 5:00pm and I am going to give you a makeover!" Silena yells. I groaned, and started to back away.

"What are you doing to Annabeth!" Piper says walking up to us. "She looks like she's going to faint Silena!"

I sighed. "Piper did you receive a letter like this?" I asked giving her the letter.

"Yeah, I did, and so did Jason." she said handing it back.

"Of course he did." Silena snorted.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..." Silena said. There was something that she was hiding.

* * *

I spent the next hour trying to figure out who all had received a letter like mine. I found that Percy, Leo, Reyna, Katie, Travis, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Silena, and Bekendorf. I am guessing that one of those people wanted to have a party, and sent invitations out to everyone. I decided to talk to Percy about it.

I ran over to his cabin, and barged in. I don't bother to knock anymore, he knows to expect me around 9:30 to 10 am.

"Seaweed Brain!" I yelled.

"Come find me!" I heard him yell.

I sighed, typical Seaweed Brain. I first decided to look in the main area. He wasn't there. I looked around for at least five more minutes.

"Seaweed Brain I give up! Where are you?" I said. I stood in the main area of his cabin, waiting for him to come out. Percy jumped out of the closet, and hugged me.

"Good morning Annabeth!" he said. "Your looking as lovely as always." he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're going to be late for sparring with me." I grumbled.

"You know you love me." Percy said walking to his bathroom smiling.

"Don't be late see you in five!" I yelled, walking out to the arena.

I was on my way to the arena when a certain goddess of love appeared.

"Annabeth, what am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing?" I said walking away from her. I wanted nothing to do with her.

"Wrong answer! I got together with Caerus (god of temporal time or a moment), and we decided we are going to fast foward your life!"

"What?" I asked backing up.

"Oh nothing." she said. She touched my forehead, then I all I saw was black.

* * *

"Annabeth! Wake up you need to see what a wonderful makeover I just gave you!" Selina squealed into my ear.

I woke up and looked in the mirror. The person looking back at me had blonde curly hair that was down, a gray v-neck shirt on with a tank top underneath, and dark blue skinny jeans on. I turned and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was 5:55, five minutes till the party. I guess Aphrodite wasn't kidding when she said she was going to fast forward.

Piper, Silena, and I arrived at the dining pavilion a few minutes later. We decided to play ninja for a few minutes before the person hosting would arrive. In the background music was playing, I didn't know the song, but it was nice. I was horrible at ninja so I was the first out. I sat down on a chair facing the ninja circle. Percy sat next to me a few seconds later.

"Fancy seeing you here." he said.

"Same to you. I so beat you at sparring today." I said hoping he would say something about it.

"Yeah you did! Look you even cut me! Is that really what a good girlfriend would do Wise Girl?" he asked with a puppy dog face.

"I am sorry." I said giving him my puppy dog face.

"Attention demigods! I am one of your host for the evening! Welcome!" I turned to see who it was, much to my upset it was Aphrodite. She winked at me.

"Yes welcome demigods!" Apollo said coming out. "Now that everyone is here we are going to start with a game! This game is called Animal Farm. You will be assigned an animal. When we say go you will crawl around on the floor with your eyes closed say the animal noise. Now everyone please spread out."

I sighed, and did as we were told. Aphrodite came to my and whispered in my ear.

"Fish." Great, I thought, what sound does a fish make? Gurgle gurgle? Percy would know if he was over by me. He wasn't though, he was on the other side of the pavilion.

"Get ready... get set... Go!" Apollo yelled.

I closed my eyes. "Gurgle gurgle." I said crawling around. The rules were that we weren't supposed to open our eyes, so I kept crawling. Eventually someone else found me who was also a fish.

"Bubble bubble." they said.

"Gurgle gurgle." I responded.

The person grabbed my hand, and pulled me lightly with them. The game continued for a few minutes more until Apollo ended it.

"Alright everyone you can open your eyes. And we will see who won."

I opened my eyes, sea green eyes were staring back at me.

"Hi Annabeth."

"Hi Percy." I said blushing.

I looked around the room to see who else had ended up with each other.

"Alright now lets see what each group was. Stand up when you hear your group name. Panda bears."

Frank and Hazel stood up. Everyone laughed, Frank struck everyone as a panda bear so the animal fit.

"Horse." Piper and Jason stood up. No one understood this one. "Jason's lightning horse." Piper explained. After that people understood.

"Groundhog." Katie and Travis stood up. I understood this one, Katie always called Travis a groundhog because he ruined her plants.

"Dog." Leo and Renya stood up. There animal was because of Renya's metal dogs.

"Bronze dragon." Silena and Bekendorf stood up. This one was obvious. Bekendorf had helped create a bronze dragon awhile ago.

"Dead animals." Thalia and Nico stood up. Percy laughed rolling around on the floor at this one. It was because of Nico's father god of death and all.  
"Fish." Percy and I stood up.

"Haha, looking good Percabeth!" Leo yelled. Everyone laughed causing Percy and me to turn tomato red.

"Ah Percabeth adorable." Aphrodite said causing everyone to turn to her. Alright the next game for demigod game night is... banana split!"

"What?" I asked.

"Good question Annabeth!" Apollo said. "Banana split is played like this, he said hitting a button. A video projector Leo had installed earlier today come down from the ceiling. The video showed one person lying on the floor, a chair was placed by their head. There was a second person kneeling on the chair. The person on the chair pour ice cream, bananas, whip cream, chocolate syrup, and a cherry on top from their position on top of the chair.

"The goal is to have the cleanest face at the end! Your partners are already provided, you will be with the same animal as you."

I turned to Percy. I was about to say I'll go on the chair, but he yelled: "Nose goes!" and put his hand on his nose, winning.

"Cheater."

"Aww come on Annabeth! I'll be clean."

I sighed and walked over to Aphrodite who gave me a vest type thing to wear over my clothes so it wouldn't stain them.

"What about my hair?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

I walked back to Percy and laid down on the floor. The tip of my head was touching the chair. Percy kneeled on the chair, and got ready to pour the ice cream in my mouth.

"Get ready get set... go!" Apollo yelled.

Percy dumped the small cup of ice cream, it hit my lip and some of the ice cream went in and the other went down my check.

"Oops sorry Annabeth." Percy said smiling.

"I will hurt you when we are done!" I yelled back.

In response he dumped the bananas into my mouth, making it in perfectly.

"Oh yeah! Swish!" he yelled.

Next was the whipped cream. Percy of course didn't measure it right so it landed on my nose.

"Seaweed Brain!" I yelled.

"Sorry sorry." he said.

Now was the chocolate syrup the worse part. It was the messiest. At first Seaweed Brain made it perfectly in my mouth, but then he tilted the cup and it ran down my cheek. Before I could do anything he dropped the cherry, it landed perfectly.

"And stop!" Aphrodite yelled. "We have a winner. Percabeth please stand up, you are our winners!"

Percy walked over and pulled me up. We stood up in front of all the other couples. Aphrodite put a mirror in front of my face.

"Oh my gods Percy!" I yelled. I had whipped cream on my nose and chocolate syrup running down my face.

"Hey compared to everyone else you did the best!" Percy said defensively. I looked around Nico and been on the floor and he had everything in his hair, thanks to Thalia. She kissed his cheek to make him feel better before they left. Bekendorf had also went. He had almost everything on this forehead. Silena was taking him to her cabin to get it off. Frank was next, he had everything close to his face, but then the chocolate syrup was drizzled all over his face, with the cherry in his hair. Hazel was standing next to him, laughing her head off. Travis and Katie were next. Katie had went and she had everything in her hair, she was yelling at Travis when he kissed her. She was fine after. Leo and Reyna were next. Leo had went and he had everything on his clothes. "You ruined my shirt!" he said to Reyna. Reyna kissed his cheek and they went to go get a new one. Jason and Piper were last. Jason had went and had had everything on his cheeks. Piper was running out the door when Jason caught her in a giant bear hug. They fell to the floor laughing.

"See I did a good job didn't I?" Seaweed Brain said.

"Percy what is that on your face?" I asked.

"What?" he said looking into the mirror. I took chocolate syrup from my cheek and rubbed it on my face.

"Wise Girl! You better run!" he yelled. I got to my feet and ran to the dock. Percy being so tall caught up with me right away. He picked me up and carried me to the lake.

He set me back on my feet and kissed me. When he backed away I pushed him into the lake, he grabbed my ankle and we fell together. When we surfaced he said: "You look beautiful." I blushed and splashed him. "Race you home!" I yelled and took off.

**~The End~ **


End file.
